Una de esas noches
by SakuraK Li
Summary: Seya sigue riñendo con Saori ¿Aun podrán rescatar su relación o el monstruo de ojos verdes aparecerá ( y no estoy hablando de Shun)?
1. UNA DE ESAS NOCHES

Sentado, en esta incomoda silla escucho tus bobos chistes y sonrió. Me has invitado a sentarme a tu lado varias veces; las mismas que me he rehusado, te burlas de mi agonía en el intenso calor debajo de esta carpa. Mientras descansas sobre la calida hierba a la sombra de ese gran árbol en cuyas ramas suelo subir a despejar mi mente, ¿o debo empezar a hablar en pasado?, un chiste mas y una fingida sonrisa te dedico, me he vuelto muy bueno fingiendo, que vas a entender tú con ese cara de idiota que tienes ahora, tu mirada castaña está perdida en sus ojos mientras yo… muero de celos. La misma mueca idiota que Hyoga puso cuando me hablo de aquella chica, la cual no logro recordar, ¿será que algo mas atrajo mi atención?. Creo que he empezado a mentirme yo solo, ¡Alguien, me distrajo aquella vez!, y como suelo hacer contigo, fingí y sonreí. No podrías decirme que no se reconocer esa cara pues, Shiryu la tiene todo el tiempo cuando viene de visita Sunrei, la identifico a la perfección. Debo impedir que alguien pueda reconocerla en mi cuando te miro sin que siquiera lo notes; ¿sabes? me facilitas las cosas cuando estás cerca, así una vez mas puedo fingir que te miro a ti cuando mis ojos no se despegan de ella, un sádico placer me invade al verlos juntos, es la única forma en la que puedo contemplarla sin levantar sospechas, sonreír auténticamente, sin que mis sentimientos sean expuestos.

Sigues siendo un niño –me dices –cuando soy el que recién acaba de cumplir 15 años, deberías comenzarme a tratar con respeto, en algo tienes razón, Ikki puede influenciarme un poco en esto. He tenido suficiente de este insano placer, me levanto mientras sus labios se comienzan a juntar, es más de lo que quiero recordar, decidí poner fin a este sufrimiento.

Debí quedarme dormido, en la tibieza de mi cama oigo a la distancia los suaves golpes que das en la puerta seguido por tu hermoso rostro que se deja ver por el espacio entre la puerta y el dintel. Entras en mi cuarto con tu encantador andar, y sonríes desde el pie de mi cama, instintivamente me hago a un lado dejándote espacio para que te sientes en ella, te sientas apoyada en tus brazos estirados al igual que tus torneadas piernas, esa falda que traes hace ver un poco mas de lo que mi cordura puede resistir, dejo que todas la sensaciones de mi cuerpo se apoderen de mi, imaginando, deseando, anhelando.

Me miras intensamente desvío la mirada en un intento vano de poner atención a lo que me dices, y dejar de observar tu perfecto cuerpo y tus calidos labios que me invitan a hacer de ti lo que tantas veces he soñado en esta cama. Donde al fin estas. –¿Crees encontrarlo? –preguntas con verdadero interés –no lo se –miento rápidamente hilando la respuesta con el eco de algunas de tus palabras. Ikki me importa un sorbete, es solo un pretexto para borrar de mi pecho lo que siento, debes estar cansada, te recuestas en mi cama, observo con detenimiento el subir y bajar de tu pecho, ¿en que momento decidiste mostrar mas de ti?, en un vano intento de distraer a mi cuerpo de su naturaleza humana, trato de recordar cuando fue que te descubrí tan delicada y hermosa. Algo tendrá que ver esos meses que pasamos como sombras en esta gran mansión, o fue un poco después de que comenzaras decirme Shunny, como sueles llamarme cuando estamos a solas, es imposible que me pueda concentrar, buscando un loco indicio que sientes algo diferente a la amistad, fue inevitable. He dejado de atormentarme con ello, ineludible fue que llegara a conocer ese gesto apenas perceptible en tu ceja derecha cuando algo te preocupa, o que juguetees con los mechones de tu cabello, que no has dejado crecer, acomodándolos detrás de tus orejas una y otra vez cuando estas nerviosa.

Tengo que reconocer que a menudo recuerdo aquel primer sueño donde no había nada que cubriera nuestra inocencia, honestamente creí que la sensación al verte esa mañana era mezcla de remordimiento, ansiedad y una falta de vida sentimental. Tuviste que pasar muchas tardes en brazos de Seiya para que al fin lo entendiera; me había enamorado de ti, y no había nada que hacer, sus corazones han estado destinados a estar juntos desde antes que se escribieran las constelaciones en el cielo, nadie sabe cuando empezó su amor si fue al retarte mientras éramos niños o con las constantes peleas una vez que regresó de Grecia, prefiero pensar que fue después de que sintiéramos firme la convicción de protegerte comola Diosaque eres. Nos esforzamos tanto por mantenerte a salvo. Más para Seiya siempre fue algo diferente lo impulsaba a luchar en el habitaba un amor diferente; estoy perdiendo la cabeza no dices nada, sigues recostada con los ojos cerrados, tus rosados labios que hoy pintaste de carmín están tan quietos y es una tentadora invitación a despertarlos, eres lo que Hyoga define como un ángel, yo solo puedo decir que eres perfecta, debo cambiar de posición o notaras algo en mi cuando abras los ojos, hoy sería útil una almohada extra. –Creo que te estoy incomodando –dices al fin, no puedo responder sería mentir cualquier cosa que pudiera contestar.

Tomas mi mano como aquella vez, la diferencia es que ni remotamente me sentía así, tu piel es tan suave que muero por acariciarla y besar cada rincón de ella –te voy a extrañar –me dices, parece haber tristeza asomándose por tus ojos, no deberías verme así por mas tiempo, podrías evaporar todo mi valor.–Eres la mejor compañía que alguien pueda desear –dices mientras me regalas una sonrisa que no he visto antes, te pones en pie y haces algo que jamás imagine, besas mi mejilla tan incidentalmente cerca de mis labios que no puedo mas, tomo tu estrecha cintura y pongo mis labios sobre los tuyos como tantas veces he visto lo hace él contigo, quizás sea la sorpresa pero no haces nada por rechazarme lo que me permite aventurarme en la tibieza de tu boca, no creí que fuera tan fácil se ve tan complicado en las películas. Me preguntaba como hacían para respirar y es tan simple, ni siquiera debo preocuparme por ello, debo dejarte o averiguare si todo lo que hay en estas, es verdad. Te miro fijamente a los ojos los que siempre me hacen perderme en ellos y digo –Por esto me voy –sigues aquí sin saber que decir o como actuar, es como si ahora no fueras la diosa de la sabiduría –no diga nada, no hace falta. –La verdad es que no quiero oír eso que siempre he sabido, con mis ultimas fuerzas te estrecho entre mis brazos y te dejas hacer a mi voluntad, aunque me envuelva tu aroma y sienta tus redondos senos sobre mi pecho creando en mi de nuevo esas placenteras sensaciones invitándome a poner en practica lo me ha enseñado la televisión, te suelto no se si lo pensé o alcance a decirlo: vete, y saliste de mi habitación sin decir mas, hoy no tendré que esforzarme tanto para que dentro de mis sueños me hagas tener una de esas noches.


	2. CAMBIOS

Todo sigue igual –pensó el peliverde a través de la reja de la enorme mansión. Cada paso que daba lo acercaba a la casona, su corazón se llenaba de sentimientos de nostalgia al pisar de nuevo el camino que le era tan familiar, llego a la fuente ubicada en la puerta principal se acerco a ella y deslizo sus dedos por el agua como si con ello se convenciera que estaba de regreso. Al llegar a la puerta principal tomo el picaporte con una mano, respiro un par de veces con los ojos cerrados antes de animarse a girarlo y entrar en la lujosa mansión perteneciente al difunto Mitsumada Kido.

- ¡Shun-sama!, Saori-sama no nos fijo que vendría –con sorpresa lo recibió una de las doncellas de la mansión.

- Yui, te he dicho que esta bien que me digas Shun –algo incomodo dijo –no hay nadie ¿cierto?.

- Han salido todos, Hyoga-sama llego hace un par de días, Shiryu-sama vino el mes pasado, el único que no ha venido es su hermano –Shun sonrió ligeramente –¿Quiere que le sirva algo de comer?.

- Gracias, prefiero que lleves esto a la lavandería –le dejo una maleta –tomare un baño –informo dejando el equipaje y antes de enfilarse a las escaleras dio un rápido vistazo al interior de la mansión.

- Quita esa cara, es tu patrón –menciono una chica rubia mayor que Yui cuando el joven se alejo de ellas.

- Esta mas guapo que nunca, se cae de bueno –dijo sin vergüenza y muy emocionada –que bien le sentó este tiempo fuera –menciono la joven que lo devoraba con los ojos.

- Quita esa cara de boba y ponte a trabajar –menciono la joven mientras las dos observaban desaparecer a Shun por la escalinata aunque, Romi tenia que admitir que los pantalones ajustados y su camiseta de manga larga color beige con rayas blancas le sentaban de locura al peliverde.

Shun entro a su viejo cuarto, cerro la puerta tras de si y lo contemplo en silencio; lánguidamente se adentro en el, recorrió con su índice derecho la cómoda frente a su cama, abrió el closet donde aun se encontraba colgada algo de ropa que había dejado antes de partir. El espejo interior le devolvió su propio reflejo, sus ojos verdes, recorrieron su cuerpo, en casi dos años había crecido mas de10 centímetros, su delgado cuerpo se había ensanchado de los hombros debido a que se había aficionado por la natación. Su cara infantil había dado paso a un atractivo rostro masculino enmarcado por el cabello corto. El flequillo asimétrico, las patillas degrafiladas y el peinado le daban la apariencia de un modelo de revista.

Shun sintió que esa habitación era diminuta a pesar de haber vivido en departamentos que eran casi del mismo tamaño, se giro dando la espalda al espejo, camino hacia la ventana la cual abrió aspirando el suave perfume de la yerba por la tarde, su cabello fue despeinado por el viento, por un momento echo de menos su larga cabellera y regreso al interior del cuarto. Observo la cama se cruzo de brazos y sonrió como si recordara algo gracioso en ella, se desnudo tirando toda la ropa en el piso y descalzo fue hacia el baño.

- Hola, Yui –saludo de nuevo Shun cuando se encontró a la joven morena de cabellera rosada en la cocina –¿pasa algo? –interrogo desconcertado al ver que la joven lo miraba sin poder articular palabra.

- N…No, Shun-sama pero si quería algo debió pedírmelo –articulo la pelirosada después de recorrer el atuendo del chico, traía puesto un pants y una camiseta blanca que le quedaba chica lo que hacía que se enmarcara notablemente su musculatura.

- ¿Sabes? es mas raro pedir las cosas como si fuera el hijo de un millonario –menciono Shun con un pan que sostenía en la boca mientras sacaba varias cosas del refrigerador, dándole la espalda a la chica que le dedico una lasciva mirada al trasero del joven. –Además muero de hambre y no deseo comer de esos suntuosos platillos que suelen hacer.

- Puedo ayudarlo –dijo entusiasmada la chica.

- No es necesario, puedes irte a descansar hasta que lleguen los inútiles de mis hermanos, estoy seguro que ellos no tendrán reparos en saciar todos sus caprichos contigo.

Yui salió de la cocina algo decepcionada, pero contenta de que alguien en la mansión valorara el duro trabajo que hacia para ellos.

La tarde transcurrió normal y aburrida para Shun se sentó a ver la televisión en el estudio, el viaje de casi dos días lo había agotado y no sintió en que momento se quedo dormido en el sofá, hasta que el murmullo del pasillo logro despertarlo.

- ¡Eh!, quieren no hacer tanto alboroto hay quien intenta dormir –exclamo, con un brazo colgando por el respaldo del sofá, haciéndose notar luego de que Hyoga estuviera riñendo con Seiya por algo de una puerta.

- ¡SHUN! –dijeron al unísono Saori, Seiya y Hyoga que corrieron a su encuentro.

- Shun, que alegría, ¿Por qué no dijiste que venias? –dijo Saori.

- ¿Y donde esta Ikki? –cuestiono Seiya.

- Por Dios, Seiya, ese no se aparece por aquí ni por error –obvio Hyoga cuando Seiya dejo los brazos de Shun. –¡Vaya!. Has crecido, no como este enano –el rubio miro traviesamente a Seiya que era el mas bajo del grupo –eso pasa cuando solo comes papas fritas y cacahuates.

- Déjame en paz –refunfuño el castaño –son los genes.

- No olvides que compartimos casi los mismos genes –refuto el ruso, puso su mano en su cabeza y la deslizo en el aire hasta Seiya, haciendo notoria la diferencia de alturas.

- ¡Oye, basta! –de una manotazo Seiya se deshizo de la mano del Hyoga, Shun los miraba divertido –me alegro que Ikki no este si no seria doblemente atormentado.

- Vamos, Seiya no es tan importante que mi hermano haya crecido aun mas –dijo Shun uniéndose a la burla. Seiya se puso una mano sobre la cara algo desesperado.

- Es oficial, seré un pigmeo toda la vida. Espera… ¿aun mas?, ¿Qué diablos le daban de comer en reina muerte? –el comentario hizo reír a los presentes.

- Bienvenido –dijo Saori aun con una sonrisa en su rostro. Shun no dijo nada y le dio un rápido abrazo.

- Señorita, ¿comienzo a servir la cena? –Interrumpió Romi.

- Si, por favor –Saori tomo la mano de Seiya y con la libre se asió del brazo del peliverde para conducirlos al salón.

- Lo siento amigos, estoy cansado y quisiera irme a dormir temprano –Shun reprimió un bostezo, soltando sutilmente del agarre de la pelimorada.

- Eso no amigo, te has ido por mas de un año y pretendes que te dejemos ir a dormir como si fueras un abuelo –riño Seiya mirando el reloj que marcaba las siete de la noche.

- Seiya, ha sido un viaje largo, además no es como si fuera a desaparecer mañana –Shun le sonrió a su amigo.

- Tengo curiosidad, pero también te entiendo los viajes largos agotan. Seiya lo entenderías si salieras un poco mas y le evitaras la penosa travesía a Seika desde Grecia a acá. –Hyoga tomo por la espalda a pegaso y lo saco del salón a empellones –descansa amigo, podemos –enfatizo –esperar hasta mañana –y el par de chicos desaparecieron de la sala, dejando a Saori a solas con él.

- Que pases una buena noche –se despidióla Diosa, permitiendo que el peliverde recibiera su tan anhelado descanso.

Al día siguiente, Shun despertó tarde como hacia mucho tiempo no había hecho. Aspiro el delicado aroma de sus sabanas, y sin deseos de abandonar la cama, se hundió mas en ellas, desperezándose lentamente tardo mas de diez minutos para encontrar el valor de levantarse. Recordó que la poca ropa que traía, la había mandado a la lavandería y la que quedaba en su cuarto a excepción de unas cuantas camisetas, ya no le quedaba. Tomó la misma ropa traía el día anterior y fue hacia el cuarto de Hyoga, tocó un par de veces pero al no obtener una respuesta decidió adentrarse en el y se tomó una playera blanca con mangas roja y unos jeans verdes. Bajo al piso inferior sin encontrar a nadie, ni siquiera la servidumbre, se disponía a desayunar cuando el teléfono sonó.

- Buenos días dormilón –dijo una voz conocida por el teléfono.

- Hola –respondió –acabo de despertar.

- Lo imagine, te dije que no echarías de menos levantarte al alba –afirmo Ikki –ya que no llamabas lo hice, yo.

- ¡Ah!. Lo siento, lo olvide –Shun se disculpo avergonzado.

- Ja, ja, ja, lo supuse –rió el mayor –te perderás de Paris en verano. Es un lugar maravilloso. Ya conseguí empleo como maestro de japonés en un colegio.

- Temo preguntar que hiciste para hacerlo.

- ¿Qué insinúas, ototo?. Si fuiste capaz de enseñar al rubio cuando niños, seré capaz de hacerlo con estos –soltó altivo.

- No quise decir eso, es solo que…como decirlo, tus métodos son algo ortodoxos.

- No recuerdo que hayas objetado mucho cuando fue tu cumpleaños pasado –ladinamente contesto, ocasionando un sonrojo en el peliverde.

- Bueno ya –menciono enfadado –llegué bien, estás bien, todo esta bien.

- Ja, ja, ja hermanito que mal humor tienes, tendré que dejarte casi son las tres de la mañana y tengo que madrugar, cuídate. –Shun le menciono lo mismo e Ikki colgó, miro la cocina si el día anterior la casa le había parecido un lugar muy pequeño, después de hablar con su hermano se sintió sobrecogido por la inmensidad del lugar.

Desayuno silenciosamente, subió de nuevo a su habitación tomo su billetera en la que aún tenía una buena suma de euros producto de su último empleo. Dudo un poco. La llamada de Ikki le inquietaba. Este día se le antojaba largo a pesar de tener un par de horas de haber despertado, abrió uno de sus cajones donde ya estaba limpia, planchada y doblada la pocas prendas que traía consigo, tomo un par de camisetas las miro un instante y finalmente las regreso a su lugar, cerro el cajón y salio de la mansión.

-o-

- Kido-sama. Bienvenida a nuestra tienda –menciono un hombre mayor enfundado en un traje color vino que se había ofrecido a ayudar a bajar de la limosina a Saori.

- ¿Dónde esta? –dijo con altivez al empleado.

- En mi oficina, en un principio se negó a decirnos quien era pero, cuando lo registramos encontramos esta identificación –el hombre le enseño una tarjeta de crédito con una fotografía –entonces indagamos y nos dimos cuenta que esta relacionado con usted señorita.

- Quisiera que no se hiciera un escándalo de esto –menciono la joven al entrar a la oficina del hombre –usted sabe, mi primo ha estado en el extranjero mucho tiempo, sin duda se trata de una terrible confusión. –El hombre la miro através de sus gafas cuadradas de armazón gris, se llevo una mano al pelo entrecano preguntándose si era correcto dejar ir al chico sin ninguna consecuencia. –Me haré cargo de todos los gastos así como de los inconvenientes que pudieran haber surgido por este incidente. –Saori tomo la taza de té que le ofreció el gerente de la tienda.

- Su palabra goza de una extraordinaria reputación, pero es importante darle un mensaje a la sociedad. Un gaijin no puede venir a nuestro país y hacer lo que le venga en gana –el hombre se sentó frente a la chica después de decir esto.

- Lo entiendo Yoshiyama –san pero no es un gaijin. Y le agradeceré no empleé ese termino en mi presencia.

- Eso empeora las cosas –con un dejo de molestia refutó –. Debe sufrir las consecuencias de nuestras leyes, no hay disculpa.

- Soy responsable de este joven, no es mi deseo desentrañar ante usted nuestra vida privada. Sin embargo le diré que no contamos con un tutor legal. Dado el status de mi abuelo y siendo la única heredera puedo hacerme cargo de esto aun sin contar con la mayoría de edad.

- Es decir que este joven, al igual que usted, ¿es huérfano? –el hombre pareció ablandarse un poco –crecer sin una guía paterna es difícil. Alguien que nos muestre lo correcto de lo que no lo es, si ha pasado todo este tiempo con extranjeros cuya moral es casi nula. Ahí las consecuencias. Kido-sama tiene mi honorable palabra que nadie hablara de este penoso incidente, el joven esta en mi privado –el hombre le señalo con su dedo una puerta situada a su derecha –le daré espacio para que usted y su primo arreglen este malentendido –menciono al abrir la puerta permitiendo pasar a la chica.

Shun estaba sentado en una silla frente a una mesa redonda de cristal, volteo rápidamente la cara hacia Saori y suspiro fastidiado.

- Podemos irnos. Pero pasaremos un rato aquí, el gerente cree conveniente que te de una reprimenda por esto. –Saori le sonrió dulcemente, sin pizca de la arrogancia mostrada frente al gerente. Había aprendido a fingir muy bien esa actitud de chica caprichosa con cualquiera que no fueran sus santos o Tatsumi.

- Prefiero irme, si no te molesta –Shun se levanto del sillón y salio por la puerta. Saori lo miraba confundida, pero mantuvo silencio hasta que los dos entraron a la limosina, subió el vidrio interior para darles mas intimidad.

- ¿Y tienes algo que desees decirme? –interrogo la chica a Shun que miraba por el lado contrario por la ventanilla.

- ¿Cómo que? –murmuro sin apartar la vista del paisaje.

- Podrías empezar con lo que paso en la tienda.

- Te lo han contado todo, que mas da lo que diga –menciono incomodo.

- Me dijeron lo que creen que paso, pero se que no fue así debe haber una explicación lógica.

- Si claro –resoplo –no fue nada.

- Shun –dijo algo exaltada –me dijeron que estabas robando, pudieron meterte a la cárcel.

- No voy a disculparme, si es lo que esperas –retó.

- Eso no es lo que quiero, solo que me digas lo que paso –Saori miraba a Shun pero sin duda esté estaba molesto y no iba a decir nada mas.

Al llegar a la mansión el joven bajo del auto y se dirigió rápidamente a las escaleras, sin prestar atención a las suplicas de Saori. Atrayendo la atención de Seiya y Hyoga que se encontraban jugando en la consola de la sala.

- Shun, debes darme una explicación, no voy a dejar esto así –dijo molesta.

- Vagos, como siempre dando molestias a la señorita –soltó Tatsumi molesto que se cruzo en las escaleras con Shun mientras subía. –Ella tan generosa que ha sido con ustedes ¡Desamparados! –provocando que el chico se volteara hacia Saori.

- ¿Cuál es el maldito escándalo?. ¡No estaba robando, por si te interesa. Solo olvide donde estaba, abrí la cerveza y le di un sorbo. Eso fue todo!. –Le grito a Saori. –No es como si le apuntara con un arma a alguien.

- ¿Una cerveza? –interrogo curioso Seiya.

- ¿Dentro de una tienda? –Hyoga los miraba confuso.

- ¿Acaso no lo ves? –menciono molesta Saori –eso estuvo mal.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?. ¿Idea propia o prejuicio de ese hombre?. Lo repito fue un malentendido que los estúpidos de la tienda hicieron mas grande, me disculpe con ellos y ofrecí pagar por ello, era algo que iba a hacer pero ¿tenían que tratarme como si fuera un criminal e indagar quien esta a cargo mío?. Apenas eres unos días mayor, no actúes como si te debiera dar explicaciones.

- Soy responsable por todos ustedes –riño Saori.

- Es que aun no puedes beber aquí Shun, no se como sea en Europa pero…–Hyoga se calló cuando Shun poso sobre él una mirada fulminante.

- Si lo vemos de todos los puntos de vista fue un malentendido y un descuido, pero de ahí a acusar a Shun de ser un delincuente, es mucho –intervino calmo Seiya.

- ¿De que lado estas? –reclamo Saori.

- No se trata de lados, es lo que sucedió según sus relatos. –Seiya se acercó a su novia intentando tomarla de la mano.

- Eres mi novio y debes estar de acuerdo con lo que pienso.

- ¿Es decir que mi opinión no vale?. Te equivocas. No creo que lo que Shun hizo haya estado bien pero tampoco que le recrimines de esa forma. –Saori miro furiosa a Seiya y salió dando un portazo de la mansión. –Ahí vamos de nuevo –suspiro.

- No debiste meterte amigo, por lo visto ahora estará disgustada contigo todo el día –Hyoga abrazo al castaño por el cuello.

- ¡Bah!, últimamente ese es su pasatiempo favorito, buscar pretextos para estar molesta. Te lo aseguro Shun, estas mejor soltero. ¿Por qué no vienes a jugar con nosotros? –invito el chico que moría de curiosidad por que el peliverde les narrara que había pasado ese día.

- No gracias, prefiero ir a mi cuarto nos vemos –dijo no sin antes dedicarle una mirada peligrosa a Tatsumi a modo de advertencia silenciosa.

- En estas tres semanas hemos visto poco a Shun, ¿no te parece Seiya?, me da la impresión que ya no le somos del todo interesantes –le dijo Hyoga al castaño cuando se sentaron de nuevo dispuestos a reanudar el juego que dejaron pausado cuando entraron Shun y Saori.

- Creo que es normal. Se esta adaptando –reconforto el castaño –además mejor que nadie conoces los choques culturales, o ¿no?. Sigamos jugando veras como hago que el orgullo de hielo quede en último lugar del raicing. –Dijo Seiya mientras le arrojaba el control inalámbrico al rubio para reanudar la apretada carrera de autos en la que se habían estado disputando el primer lugar.

- En tus sueños, el platino de chocolate caerá ante mi –Hyoga sonrió con superioridad y estaba por sentarse cuando el timbre se lo impidió. –Ese maldito calvo salio tras tu angelical novia supongo que no podremos ignorarlo. –Hyoga se refería al elegante sonido que emanaba la bocina conectada al timbre que tocaba por segunda vez. De mala gana se enfilo a la puerta y la abrió, sintiéndose avergonzado de la cara de pocos amigos que tenia puesto que delante de el estaba una hermosa joven con una diminuta falda gris a cuadros, camisa blanca y un chaleco corto ajustado que enmarcaba una diminuta cintura y grandes pechos. –Hoo…hola –tartamudeo, la chica sonrió.

- Hola, ¿se encuentra Shun? –pregunto la trigueña de cabello rizado.

* * *

En mi mente esto era un one shot, pero sus review y un error mio y la historia cobro vida propia. Gracias a todas por leer.


	3. EVE

**Si volvi soy real y no un holograma... despues de días de meditarlo y días sin conocer la luz del sol lo que me trajo una depresión aunado a lo que siempre me ronda en la cabeza, pense que lo unico que hace mover al mundo necesitaba sentirlo, aunque sea escribirlo asi que asi salió la ultima actualizazión que por lo que ya todas saben QUE ME QUEDE SIN COMPU (por si preguntas de que hablo Alfi, porque menciono la falta tu memoria pues...) cumplo con mi ciclo de actualización, tarde en el calendario, pero no olviden mejor tarde que nunca, y ese nunca como me ha rondado eh!. Que no es traición, que no es fugitivo, que no es cuando el cosmos no es suficiente, pues no y se aguantan hasta que me digne a pensar como salgo de esos enredos y si no pues minimo denme ideas, ja me acuerdo de un corrupto hombre ejem, esa es otra historia. Ruegen para que esta autora no se deprima mas o mata a todos los personajes de todos los fics pa acabar pronto y saben que...?como que le estoy hayando el gusto a eliminar personajes.**

**See u babies.**

* * *

- Shun escucho los llamados a su puerta. Molestó se levanto de la cama y encontró a Hyoga del otro lado.

- Alguien te busca –canturreo Hyoga –espero me cuentes la historia después. –Shun le miraba receloso.

- Deja de bromear –respondió secamente y regresó a la cama, pensando que el ruso no se rendía a la idea de no conocer la historia completa de la tienda.

- No lo hago, te busca una chica –Hyoga sonrió traviesamente y fue apartado bruscamente de la puerta –esta en el recibidor –explico el rubio siguiendo muy lentamente al peliverde.

Shun bajo a toda prisa las escaleras, aun con la respiración entrecortada recibió un afectuoso abrazo por parte de la chica, mientras Seiya intercambiaba miradas picaras con Hyoga.

- Ejem –carraspeo el ruso consiguiendo que se separaran. –Mi nombre es Hyoga –continuo al notar la renuencia del peliverde por presentar a la chica. –Y el chico con el que estabas sentada es, Seiya, y supongo a Shun ya le conoces –dijo sin disimular la diversión que provocaba la situación.

- Eve –dijo con marcado acento ingles –tendrán que disculpar los errores que cometa, alguien no termino de enseñarme japonés –sus ojos grises acusadoramente se posaron sobre Shun.

- Mientras no lo leas, no hay problema –minimizo el peliverde –lo hablas estupendamente –menciono ocasionando un leve sonrojo en Eve. –¿Pero aun no me has dicho que haces aquí? Creí que estabas en África.

- Pasamos un par de meses allá, pero por algún motivo regresamos a Inglaterra, lo que me hizo muy feliz y cuando fui a buscarte, tu hermano casi terminaba de empacar y me dio esta dirección. Quién lo diría, esta habitación es por lo menos tres veces más grande que el departamento que tenían en Fulham –menciono admirando el recibidor. –Alguien tiene algo que explicar –dijo con una sonrisa.

- Espera, espera –intervino el castaño –conoces a Shun de… ¿Inglaterra?, ¿cuando estuviste ahí?, y… –Puso una mano en su mentón –aun mas importante, ¿lograste que Ikki te diera algo mas que un monosílabo? –interrogo impresionado.

- Larga historia –murmuro Shun, restándole importancia.

- Ya lo creo –menciono Hyoga –queremos escucharla –Hyoga se sentó en el sofá al lado de Seiya y lo miró con interés.

- Podemos esperar –Seiya le dio un ligero golpe en las costillas con su brazo –ven ayúdame a buscar eso que no pude encontrar –el castaño se puso en pie y tiro del brazo a Hyoga forzándolo a levantarse.

- Pero si no estabas buscando nada –alego notoriamente el ruso mientras era empujado por su espalda.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto Seiya al tiempo que le daba un zape, una vez fuera de la habitación. –¿Acaso te das cuenta que necesitan un tiempo a solas?, es obvio que son mas que amigos.

- Lo sé, esperaba poder exasperar a Shun. Al menos un poco. –Murmuro divertido, Seiya rodó los ojos para después sonreír –arruinaste mi diversión.

Seiya y Hyoga fueron a la cocina en busca de algo que les calmara el hambre y ahí permanecieron hasta que regresó Saori. La cual había disipado su mal humor con varias compras que hizo.

- ¿No tienes ya, zapatos rojos? –cuestiono inocentemente Hyoga cuando la pelimorada le mostró a su novio las hermosas sandalias que acaba de comprarse. –¡Auch! –se quejó tras un manotazo de Seiya sobre su nuca.

- No para el verano –explico exasperada –y si tuvieras más que un par de camisas del mismo color, quizás las chicas no te verían como una fotografía –dijo altiva hiriendo el orgullo del ruso.

- ¿Qué chicas?, ¿hablan de mi? –pregunto ilusionado –Saori…–rogo el ruso.

- No te ilusiones. El otro día platicábamos Miho, su amiga y yo quien vestía mejor de ustedes, y créeme quedaste muy abajo en la lista –explico sin mirarlo tomando las bolsas que había dejado en el desayunador de la cocina.

- ¿Qué lista? –dijo alarmado, mirando al castaño.

- Deja de preguntar Hyoga, no querrás saber –murmuro cansinamente Seiya comiendo cacahuates.

- Pero… –dudo el ruso mientras el castaño le hacia señas para dejar las cosas así. –Parece que ya no esta enojada ¿cierto? –afirmo el rubio después de que se canso de darle vueltas a la lista de la que hablaba Saori.

- Así parece –contesto sin ganas Seiya, que ahora comía una manzana.

- Deja de comer así ¿quieres? –insto Hyoga –cenaremos en menos de una hora. –Hyoga observaba hundiendo la cara en sus brazos sobre la barra de la cocina a la cocinera.

- Estoy en pleno crecimiento –refuto Seiya –aun cuando no parezca –añadió antes que Hyoga pudiera hacerle notar su baja estatura.

- ¿No iras con Saori? –pregunto el ruso aspirando un delicioso aroma.

- ¿Y dejarte solo?.

- Aun estas molesto –asevero Hyoga –son un par de orgullosos.

- Y tú un entrometido –murmuro mientras mordía una galleta. –Me aburro –expreso Seiya luego de una hora.

- No veo porque –dijo con ironía Hyoga. Observaba a su amigo con la cara hundida entre sus brazos sobre la barra –¿no se te ocurre hacer algo? –pregunto mientras cortaba verdura en perfectos trozos.

- ¿Cómo qué?–menciono con holgura. Hyoga crispo sus manos y rodo los ojos, la cocina pululaba de movimiento y un par de manos dispuestas a ayudar no serían rechazadas.

- ¿No se te ocurre nada? –apretó los dientes Hyoga.

- No –contesto contundente. Hyoga suspiro.

- Puedes ir con Saori, así no estorbaras…digo, te aburrirás –corrigió tardíamente el ruso cuando una chica estuvo a punto de tropezar con el inmóvil cuerpo de Seiya.

- Aquí estoy bien gracias, me interesa más saber cómo le va a Shun. Hay mucho que no nos ha dicho. –Hyoga miro confuso a su amigo le pareció que ahí había algo más que un orgullo herido pero no dijo nada. Recordó que en visitas anteriores era difícil encontrar un instante en el cual Saori estuviera lejos de Seiya pero la vez anterior que había estado de visita creyó que estaban distanciados algo que atribuyo a que su estadía había sido corta. Sin embargo en esta ocasión era raro que Seiya lo dejara solo –¿Qué crees que oculte nuestro pequeño amigo?, ¿Por qué no habrá dicho nada?, solían ser muy cercanos ¿no?.

- Lo somos Seiya, es solo que…–el ruso dudo un momento –si Shun quiere decir algo lo hará de otra forma es imposible obtener una palabra de él. Odio reconocerlo, compartimos esa cualidad con Ikki.

- Cuando empieces a decirle nii-san, comenzare a preocuparme –rió Seiya consiguiendo que Hyoga le arrojara a la cabeza una pata de calabaza.

En la habitación de Saori, bolsas, cajas, recibos y ganchos cubrían el fino piso de madera color canela. La joven modelaba para sí misma un entallado vestido color azul sin mangas. Sonrió levemente para después sentarse en un taburete bajo. Suspiro y se desprendió del vestido con brusquedad. Sin levantarlo del piso se tendió vistiendo solo su ropa interior en la cama, fijó su mirada en el techo, cruzo sus brazos debajo de su cabeza y flexiono una pierna. Una vez más lo había hecho y tenía la misma sensación de vacío que en las ocasiones anteriores, esa sensación la amedrentaba. Se reprochaba que una diosa pudiera sucumbir a esos sentimientos tan mundanos.

Cerro los ojos y la voz resonó en su cabeza, cuando lo escucho le pareció tan estúpido e irreal, mas ahora de sobra sabía que no existía peor sentimiento, que el sentirse sola dentro de un mar de gente.

- ¿Señorita puedo pasar? –la voz de Yui, la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Tomo una bata y le permitió la entrada a la mucama. La morena sintió desolación tras echar un vistazo, sabía que no sería una tarde tranquila. Tendría que acomodar las nuevas compras de la pelimorada, recoger los envoltorios y dejar la habitación impecable. Aunque lo único que deseaba la joven era descansar, pues desde la mañana las pastillas que había tomado contra los cólicos propios del mes no habían ningún surtido efecto. –Le traigo su vaso de agua.

- Gracias, Yui. –dijo Saori.

- La cena estará lista en diez minutos –indicó la muchacha mientras levantaba algunas cajas y papeles del piso.

- ¿Seiya y Hyoga siguen en la cocina? –pregunto Saori. Yui afirmo con la cabeza. –¿Y Shun? ¿No está en casa?.

- Estuvo en el estudio casi toda la tarde, pero hace unos momentos salió al jardín –menciono la chica que colgaba el vestido azul dentro del armario. –Tan pronto termine aquí, iré a avisarle de la cena.

- Descuida, lo haré yo –dijo Saori que salió de su cuarto de baño con una falda negra corta con vuelo y una blusa morada.

Durante la tarde la chica pensó que había exagerado con su actitud hacia Shun. No era la situación lo que la irritó si no que Shun construyó un muro donde antes estaba su amistad, pues habían pasado ya tres semanas y solo habían tenido charlas casuales. La chica no sabía dónde había estado y lo que había estado haciendo. En este año había echado de menos la compañía del peliverde, aunque entendía porque el chico mantenía su distancia, rozó ligeramente los dedos sobre sus labios. Si Shun había regresado ¿Por qué eran incapaces de regresar a su vieja amistad?. Quizá era ella la que debía demostrarle que nada había cambiado y darle una ofrenda de paz. Y dispuesta a ofrecerle una disculpa se encamino hacia el jardín.

Saori siempre había encontrado divertido andar descalza, era placentero sentir la suave hierba en sus pies desnudos, algo que no hacía a menudo. De niña, su nana le reprendió duramente ensuciarse los pies, más tarde la institutriz reprochó en incontables situaciones ese comportamiento inadecuado al considerarlo no propio de una señorita decente. Por otra parte su abuelo preocupado que alguna enfermedad pudiera hacerla presa de esta actividad, la sobornaba cuando la veía descalza además que consideraba un desperdicio que sus pies no calzaran los finos zapatos importados de todas partes del mundo. Y aun ahora lejos de las miradas de estas personas, Seiya censuraba su proceder, pensaba que era un tonto capricho comparado con las miles de personas que no tenían la suerte de poder cubrir sus pies diariamente con una grata protección.

Saori continuo caminado hasta un viejo cedro donde diviso el codo del peliverde que desaparecía en el grueso tronco. Se armó de valor, disculparse era muy difícil para ella y con paso decidió rodeo el árbol. –Yo…yo…yo…perdón –tartamudeo azorada con las mejillas encendidas, mientras echaba a correr rumbo a la mansión.

- ¿Estás bien? –preocupado pregunto Hyoga a Saori sentada en el pasto tras chocar con su pecho –no alcance a sostenerte.

- Si –dijo tímidamente, sin levantar la vista.

- ¿Te hiciste daño? –cuestiono Shun que rápidamente había llegado hasta ella y estaba hincado al igual que Hyoga al lado de la joven. Esta negó con la cabeza evitando mirar a Shun o a la chica que estaba de pie tras él.

- Deja, yo lo hago –indico Hyoga levantándola del suelo con delicadeza –es para ti. –Le dio el teléfono al peliverde. Shun lo miro extrañado. –Ikki –Hyoga respondió a la pregunta que se formaba en la cabeza del chico. Tomó por un brazo a la pelimorada y se dirigieron rumbo a la mansión.

- Hola hermanito –resonó por el auricular un alegre Ikki –¿ya te encontró?.

- Algo tarde, solías ser muy oportuno –dijo con sarcasmo.

- ¡Bah!. No puedo estar rescatándote todo el tiempo –minimizo Ikki. –Además sé que te gustan mis sorpresas. –Shun no dijo nada pues la sorprendida fue Saori cuando los encontró tras el roble. –¿Sigues ahí?.

- ¡Eh!. Sí. ¿Algo más?.

- Vaya eso se gana uno por estar al pendiente de los hermanos, dejo Paris. Dicen que Moscú es una bella ciudad para visitar, pero no se lo digas al ruso que dije algo bueno de su país. Te diría que me acompañaras pero seguro sabrás en que entretenerte. Cuídate y no hagas nada que yo no haya hecho. ¿De acuerdo?.

- Ikki…–Shun dudó –¿regresaras a Japón?.

- Conoces el trato –reitero el mayor, quien tras el mutismo de Shun rió con ganas. –Nos vemos hermanito. Shun colgó y volteo hacia Eve, quien le sonrió mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras su oreja y ladeaba la cabeza, se acercó con andar sexy hacia Shun, retiro el fleco que le cubría un ojo y murmuro –te extrañe.

- También yo –dijo antes de volver a besarla.


	4. LEJOS DE TÍ

- Di que si, ¿Sí? –insistía Saori sentada sobre sus propias piernas.

- No –negó Seiya con los ojos cerrados y cruzado de brazos –. No entiendo porque has de ir tú en primer lugar.

- Ante la sociedad sigo siendo su nieta. Anda, por favor –suplicaba con inocencia.

- No –enfatizó con un movimiento de cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó en un susurro Shun a Hyoga.

El peliverde había entrado por la puerta principal y caminaba hacia la cocina cuando su atención fue atraída hacia el ruso que contemplaba divertido la escena desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación que contenía el piano. La chica estaba sentada en el taburete frente a este y Seiya se mantenía recargado sobre un costado del instrumento.

- Verás –contestó Hyoga al recién llegado –Saori empezó a tocar desde el medio día. Seiya llegó hace casi una hora, subió a mi habitación, tomó un par de revistas después fue hacia la cocina y allí, comió tres rebanadas del delicioso pastel de naranja que horneó Saori –. Shun lo miro con impaciencia – a eso voy –continuó –entonces, se enteró que tiene que asistir a un evento de la fundación. Y él cree que el pastel, que estaba delicioso, fue una treta de ella y se niega a ir. Sí me preguntas, aun cuando le hubiera regalado un convertible él no la acompañaría.

- Todos esos estirados estarán juzgando y haciendo preguntas tontas que no estoy dispuesto a contestar –Seiya comenzó a elevar la voz. Los dos chicos voltearon hacia él –no vayas y ya. Podemos ir a la playa.

- Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, además no quiero ir sola.

- Pues no pienso ponerme un estúpido traje y actuar como un frívolo niño mimado de sociedad.

- Nadie dijo nada de actuar –explicó con calma Saori –seremos solo los dos como siempre, quizá mejor vestidos.

- Creo que es hora de irnos –susurró el rubio a Shun, él asintió y ambos dieron vuelta antes de que se percataran de su presencia.

- ¿Por qué no vas con Shun? –Soltó Seiya –seguro que el si tiene historias de mundo que contar que dejaran impresionados a tus amigos –dijo con ironía.

Saori y Shun cruzaron miradas y después buscaron a Hyoga pidiendo ayuda. Un silencio incomodo se apodero del lugar. El timbrar del teléfono le dio la oportunidad al ruso de huir ágilmente de la situación.

- Creo que voy a ver a Hyoga –dijo nervioso Shun. Saori era visitada, con demasiada frecuencia consideraba Seiya, por las amistades propias de su círculo social. Había mas de uno de sus amigos que con disimulo minimizaban al castaño cuando Saori estaba ausente.

- Esta arreglado, no quieres ir sola ve con él –dijo con enojo –además Seika vendrá y tengo que ir por ella al aeropuerto. Shun hazme un favor y acompaña el fin de semana a Saori a esa estúpida fiesta. Así podrás darle uso a ese traje que tienes guardado.

- ¿Has estado hurgando entre mis cosas? –preguntó con molestia.

- Vamos. Los tres sabemos que yo nunca he encajado en ese ambiente, tú y Hyoga nunca han tenido problema con ello.

- Pues pídeselo a Hyoga –señaló Shun.

- Conociéndole, inventará algún pretexto para irse a Siberia o estando en la dichosa fiesta –dijo con desprecio –la dejará sola por seguir una linda cara, dado tu estado actual, te comportaras a la altura.

- Es incorrecto disponer de mi tiempo, podría tener planes.

- Bien Shun ¿Tienes planes para este fin de semana? –preguntó Seiya con inusual tono cortés.

- Bueno, no pero…

- Perfecto.

- ¡Hey! Aun estoy aquí –reclamó Saori –. Sí no quieres acompañarme Seiya, esta bien por mi pero no te atrevas a imponer con quien deba o no ir –. Saori salió ofendida pasando bruscamente a un lado de Shun y sin dedicarle una mirada a los dos chicos.

- ¿Qué podía hacer? –menciono derrotado Seiya mientras Shun le observaba receloso.

- Ceder un poco –dijo con molestia –. Nunca permites que nadie te someta. Alguno de nosotros podría ir por Seika.

- Saori sabía que vendría mi hermana ¿Por qué se empeñó en comprometerse con esa estupidez? –Interrogó con ira.

- ¿Confirmaste con ella? –preguntó con inocencia Shun –¡Seiya! –Exclamó cuando el castaño rehuyó su mirada –. No puedes hacerte el ofendido cuando ni siquiera tuviste la cortesía de corroborar con ella que Seika vendría.

- No todos vivimos en el planeta de la felicidad de Eve y Shun, aquí hay problemas de la vida real –dijo con ironía mientras pulsaba algunas teclas del piano.

- ¡Hey! No deberías desquitarte así con el pequeño –defendió Hyoga comiendo papas fritas entrando de nuevo en la habitación. El castaño los observó un momento y suspiró.

- Tienes razón Hyoga. Lo siento Shun…es que a veces no la entiendo. Siempre quiere hacer cosas que no me agradan.

- ¿Ahora si me defiendes? –Shun se cruzó de brazos y entorno los ojos con disgusto.

- ¿Nos dirás como la conociste? –preguntó Seiya desviando la conversación de él. Shun rodó los ojos mientras Hyoga reía estrepitosamente.

- Si no le dices estará molestando todo el año –instó el ruso mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

- Fue hace casi un año. Ikki y yo acabábamos de conseguir trabajo en una cafetería cercana a la escuela preparatoria donde Eve asistía. En un inicio hacíamos trabajos sencillos como limpiar los vidrios, barrer la banqueta o lavar la loza. Un día el dueño me envió a limpiar las letras de latón que estaban incrustadas en la fachada. Ella me preguntó si estaba en servicio el café, entró con su amigas y con el tiempo…–Shun hizo una pausa y desvió la mirada –vinieron mas chicas –Seiya y Hyoga reprimieron la risa. No era secreto que Shun de niño, era blanco fácil de las miradas y abrazos femeninos, al menos cuando Ikki no estaba cerca. –Y mas chicos en busca de las chicas lo que beneficio al dueño.

- Y cuando Ikki lo descubrió seguro te obligó a renunciar –afirmó Seiya.

- Pues…–Shun se ruborizó –dijo que era más fácil conseguir dinero extra. Quiero decir, tuvimos que aprender a servir mesas –añadió apresuradamente, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro recordando que hubo varias ocasiones en las que las propinas de su hermano mayor sobrepasaban las suyas.

- ¿Y como empezó todo?

- Pues…fue en su cumpleaños. Fue a celebrarlo allí y una de sus amigas me invitó a una fiesta sorpresa que le harían en su casa. Es todo –menciono.

- Vamos. Justo en lo interesante –respingó Seiya.

- Actúas como si no tuvieras novia –reprendió Hyoga.

- A veces me parece –murmuró el castaño. Hyoga y Shun no se percataron de ello pues comían de la bolsa de papas del rubio –¿Es cierto lo que se dice de las extranjeras? Es decir…yo nunca he…es decir no he estado con ninguna.

- ¿Y Sheena no cuenta? –menciono burlón Hyoga. Seiya se sonrojó.

- Ustedes me entienden.

Shun y Hyoga intercambiaron miradas sutilmente, sabían a que se refería el castaño. Su amistad había soportado pruebas difíciles incluso mortales sin embargo el amor era un tema inexplorado entre las tardes de televisión, revistas y bebidas que despertaban ya, su interés.

- Creo que esto requiere de un poco de esto –menciono Hyoga mientras iba hacia la barra del bar. Regresó con una botella de Whisky y un par de refrescos de manzana –si nos ve tu novia comenzará a reñirnos –. Shun se levantó, cerró la puerta y la aseguró.

- ¿Hyoga, bebes? –preguntó con asombro Seiya.

- Porque piensas que no objeto en ir a las fiestas de Saori. Cuando te ven con un buen smoking no pueden negarte las bebidas. Si te concentrarás más en eso y menos en los amigos de Saori podrías encontrarle el gusto a que te atiendan como si lo merecieras.

- Detesto que me traten como si me faltara alguna parte de mi cuerpo o cerebro.

- Ya me dirás si es mejor trabajar diariamente mas de quince horas al día –menciono Shun mientras se frotaba la espalda –. Madrugar después de dormir solo una o dos horas, no son precisamente vacaciones.

- ¿Qué pretenden decirme? –preguntó desafiante mientras observaba el vaso color ámbar que Hyoga acababa de poner en su mano.

- El mundo es mas grande de lo que piensas pequeño Seiya, y mas vale que aprendas que extranjeras o no, si no comienzas a pensar en alguien mas que no seas tú. Nadie podrá soportarte por mas de un mes –afirmó el ruso mientras bebía el un sorbo de su vaso.

- ¿Opinas lo mismo Shun? –Seiya buscaba empatía para su comportamiento.

- Puede que vivas solo, pero Miho aseaba tu departamento, después de lo de Saori ella misma se encargó que alguna doncella de la mansión lo hiciera además que llevan los víveres de tu casa. Te has esforzado por no ser mantenido por la fortuna de Kido pero demuestras todo lo contrario.

- Vaya amigo –menciono con enfado y dio un gran sorbo a la bebida contenida en el vaso de cristal –es desagradable –se refirió al contenido.

- Te acostumbras –dijo Hyoga.

- Ese es el problema –rió Shun agitando los hielos dentro del vaso. Seiya soltó un largo suspiro.

- Me hacen sentir como un niño. A veces creo que ella también como no pensarlo si me hace comprar lo que dice que se ve mejor en mi ¿Que tiene de malo mi ropa? ¿Acaso no basta con un par de zapatos, tres pantalones y cinco camisas?

- Hasta kiosco tiene mas prendas –soltó Shun. Seiya lanzó una mirada cargada de reproche hacia el peliverde mientras que este palmeaba la espalda de Hyoga que tosía, porque comenzó a reír con tan fuerza que se atragantó mientras bebía. Kiosco era el perro Yorkshire terrier que Eve trataba como un niño pequeño vistiéndole con llamativos accesorios.

- ¡Vamos! Las chicas son complicadas pero tiene sus ventajas ¿Ó no Shun? –dijo con picardía Hyoga ya recuperado empezando a sentir el calor por su cuerpo producto del alcohol.

- ¿Por qué comienzo a creer que les sirvo para desviar la atención de ustedes?

- Nada de eso, sencillamente no se te ve mucho por acá desde que apareció Eve. Algo debes estar haciendo bien para que haya venido hasta Japón por ti –Seiya y Hyoga rieron.

- He dejado de preguntarme porque no tienes novia Hyoga y sigo sin encontrar una razón –menciono con ironía Shun -. Quizá te convenga acompañar a Saori el fin de semana y tienes muchas posibilidades de dejar tu soltería, al menos por un día.

- ¿Por quien me tomas? Serás su acompañante, alguna vez oí que el deber de los santos de Atena es ser sus escoltas para salvaguardar su integridad.

- Estamos en tiempos de paz –masculló Shun –además después de Seiya debo ser la última persona que quiere que la acompañe.

- ¿Por qué? –Cuestionaron al mismo tiempo Seiya y Hyoga.

- ¡Ah!…pues este –titubeó Shun –no les basta con la escena de hace semanas. Es evidente. Apenas si me dirige la palabra.

- Tonterías. Son buenos amigos además es de esperar que apenas hablen cuando ni siquiera estas por aquí –cortó Seiya. Shun suspiró no había forma de evitar la situación, aceptó el vaso que rellenó Hyoga y casi lo bebió por completo.

- Creo que se nos paso la mano –menciono torpemente Hyoga cuando comenzaba anochecer. La botella de Whisky estaba casi vacía sobre la mesa, trozos de papas fritas esparcidas entre los sillones y una caja grasienta de pizza tirada al lado del sofá. Seiya hecho un ovillo sobre la alfombra felpuda salía y entraba adormecido en la conversación que apenas mantenían Hyoga y Shun.

- Un poco –contestó calmo Shun –tendremos que sacarlo de la mansión antes de que lo vean en ese estado.

- Te refieres a que lo vea Saori –dijo Hyoga mientras se acomodaba en el sillón –no estamos en condiciones de conducir.

- Podemos tomar un taxi hasta su casa. Ven ayudame –Shun se tambaleó al levantarse tras quitar los pies de Hyoga que tenia sobre la mesa, tomó por un brazo a Seiya.

Hyoga se puso en pie y se acercó hacia la puerta, Shun alzó una ceja cuando el ruso aproximó su oreja hacia la misma. La abrió lentamente y sacó la cabeza después le hizo un ademan de mano a Shun, este rodó los ojos y arrastras sacó a Seiya del lugar.

- Sabes… ¿Podrías ayudarme un poco?

- Tengo que verificar que no este Tatsumi cerca.

- ¡Ah si! ¿Y que hay de ellas? –Shun señaló con la cabeza a un par de Mucamas que les miraban desde el barandal entretenidas.

- Esta bien te ayudo –Hyoga tomó por un brazo a Seiya y se lo puso alrededor del cuello. Los puntas de los pies de este casi tocaban el piso debido a que Hyoga y Shun eran mas altos que el castaño –. Esto es cansado –menciono frotándose el cuello tras cruzar el amplio jardín. Shun lo miro de mala gana. –Esperen aquí iré a la siguiente calle a conseguir un taxi.

- Eres mi mejor amigo –murmuró torpemente Seiya -¿Te lo he dicho, Shun amigo?

- Es la quinta vez en quince minutos. ¿Dónde esta Hyoga? –Shun mantenía abrazado por un costado a Seiya manteniendo apenas el equilibrio intentado no caer junto con él.

- Sabes amigo –continuó Seiya arrastrando las palabras mientras observaba hacia el piso –la he engañado –Shun lo miro intrigado –. Sí la engañe, a Saori, sabía lo de la fiesta solo… ¿Tú sabes quien es ella? Si que lo sabes, es Atena. Una Diosa, es perfecta, dulce, amable, divertida y atractiva, muy atractiva ni siquiera debería pensar de esa forma al menos no cuando estoy con ella. –Shun primero maldijo a Hyoga por su tardanza y luego a él mismo por no haber bebido mas para poder olvidar la incomoda conversación, que seguramente Seiya no recordaría al día siguiente cuando su cabeza estallará resultado de la resaca –. Dos días solos, no podría intentar algo con ella es tan pura e inocente y no sabes cuanto lo he deseado. Un mortal no debería siquiera soñar con ello –murmuró antes de volver a quedar dormido.

- ¡Hey! Ustedes dos suban –Gritó Hyoga desde la ventana del asiento del copiloto del taxi que paró frente a los dos. Tras la fulminante mirada que lanzó Shun bajó en silencio del auto y lo ayudó a sentarlo en el interior. Esperaba que Seiya tuviera algo más que leche en su refrigerador o esa noche no podría conciliar el sueño con tranquilidad.

* * *

_**Que tal,¿ Seiya se pasa de fresco y manipulador o solo evita enamorarse de Saori? El santo mas bravo le teme a un sentimiento. ¿Que se meo ocurrirá luego de esto? La idea la tengo falta escribirla. **_

_**Regrese de donde andaba... bueno no me he ido a ningún lugar pero regreso a FF.**_

_** Saludos a todas sigan leyendo.**_


	5. DESPUÉS DE LA FIESTA

- En un par de horas podremos irnos –menciono Saori acercándose a Shun. Él volteó a verla sin abandonar la cómoda posición que mantenía. Sus brazos estaban recargados sobre el barandal construido de mármol blanco. Había estado observando el paisaje permitiendo que la refrescante brisa le acariciará el rostro.

La fundación Graude había sido invitada a participar en una subasta silenciosa en la ciudad de Shiga, cuyo fin era recaudar fondos para ayudar económicamente a jóvenes y niños así como obtener fondos para la salud de las familias de recursos limitados al margen de la ayuda que el gobierno consideraba por arriba de la extrema pobreza. Después del evento, los participantes se dirigieron a un lujoso hotel cerca del Lago Biwa. El banquete causó una recepción inusualmente plagada por varios adolescentes, hijos de los magnates de Japón. Mismos que intentaban hacer conciencia humanitaria en estos pues algún día sería una de las responsabilidades que deberían enfrentar.

- Descuida –contestó –No ha estado tan mal, supongo que eso fue tu idea –. Shun señaló con la cabeza a la banda de jóvenes músicos que interpretaban sin que algún adulto lo sospechara las mismas canciones de rock por las que censuraban a sus hijos, solo que estás estaban trasformadas en baladas. Saori le regresó una sonrisa cómplice.

- Estas formalidades necesitan un poco de frescura ¿No crees? –menciono con inocencia –. Ahora que estoy aquí, puedes dejar de esconderte –Saori sonrió triunfal y rio cuando el asombro asomó por el rostro de Shun–. Lo noté –. Saori volvió a sonreír y dirigió su mirada hacia un grupo de chicas que durante la fiesta habían intentado atraer la atención del chico.

- Como si fuera el único –arremetió mordazmente mientras con la cabeza señalaba sutilmente a un chico de cabello rubio. Ian era el hijo mayor de un magnate japonés que notar al presencia de Saori, no le había permitido pasar ni un momento a solas.

- Es un empate –suspiró abatida –. Quiero disculparme. Seiya no debió arrastrarte a esto –dijo mientras tamborileaba los dedos en la barra.

- Ya encontraré una forma de hacerlo pagar. Esta en deuda conmigo –bromeó.

- En mi defensa diré que fuiste irresponsable, es decir si no tuvieras eso –señaló a su traje –no hubiera ideado nada.

- ¿Acaso es la forma gentil en que preguntas como alguien como yo pudo comprar un Armani?

- Jamás insinué tal cosa –aseguró cohibida la chica. Shun tenia una sonrisa en los labios disfrutaba arrastrar a Saori a esta clase de conversaciones.

- Tiene un desperfecto y su anterior dueño creyó que con eso estaba arruinado –la chica lo observó sin entender. Él acercó su mano izquierda permitiendo que Saori examinara el dorso del saco. Shun levantó un botón y se apreciaba una diminuta quemadura, la chica lo miraba desconcertada –. Te explicaré. Trabajaba como mesero para un servicio de banquetes. Estábamos por retirarnos cuando el hijo del dueño de la fiesta para la cuál habíamos sido contratados, entró a la cocina y comenzó a reclamar al chef que por su culpa el traje se había arruinado. El postre ofrecido fue crêpe Suzette y esta persona aseguraba que el caramelo había saltado de una misteriosa forma a su vestimenta y que ni en seis años trabajando gratis para él podríamos reponerlo. Se hizo un gran alboroto incluso su padre acudió para conocer el origen de los gritos, casi golpea al chef, cuando lo sometí se alejó despectivamente y cinco minutos mas tarde regresó vistiendo ropa casual y arrojó al piso el traje completo. Mis compañeros comenzaron a hablar del asunto y del comportamiento grosero de él y sin que lo notaran lo levanté del piso y pronto le encontré un mejor uso el que me redituó más dinero.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –interrogó inquieta.

- No mal entiendas. Me permitió ser chofer de limosina.

- Ahora comprendo que Ikki y tú han debido pasar por mucho sufrimiento –dijo con voz baja.

- Fue nuestra elección.

- Aun así soy responsable por ustedes.

- No es así. Kido debió cumplir con su deber paterno en lugar de eso… sabemos que pasó. Es natural que estemos inconformes con recibir algo de él aun cuando por derecho nos corresponda además es difícil que Ikki acepte algo así. –Saori no dijo nada y se quedaron en silencio contemplando las tonalidades anaranjadas en el horizonte, el único sonido era el viento moviendo los arboles del jardín.

- ¡Hey Saori, Shun!. El padre de Mina tiene una casa de campo cerca del lago, algunos chicos están pensando en ir hacia allá y hacer una fiesta de verdad, luego de esto –interrumpió Ian mientras se acercaba a ellos, en una mano sostenía un costoso teléfono celular.

- Suena divertido. Cuenta con nosotros –aceptó Saori adelantándose a la negativa de Shun.

Después de veinte minutos los chicos estaban frente a una casa de campo construida de madera. Un sendero de piedras conducía hacia un muelle. Dentro de la casa ya se escuchaba la música con estruendo. Shun trató en vano de encontrar una leve señal que Saori no quería entrar a ese sitio. Casi no acostumbraba convivir con los chicos ricos de Japón, prefería socializar con personas más sencillas. Las constantes alusiones a la riqueza y poder de sus familias con frecuencia le aburrían. Por el contrario la Diosa parecía estar ansiosa por ingresar en la fiesta. Tan pronto como estuvieron dentro de la cabaña, los chicos rodearon a Saori para intentar atraer su atención.

- Es increíble que estés aquí, Saori. Comenzábamos a creer que no éramos lo suficientemente buenos para ti –Menciono una chica peliroja mientras jugueteaba con los hielos en el vaso de cristal vacío que sostenía en su mano.

- No deberías decir eso Sayumi –intervino con arrogancia un joven castaño –no hay nadie mejor por encima de nosotros.

- Bueno eso depende quien este sobre nosotros –comentó otro causando una carcajada en general y un leve sonrojó en Saori.

- Todo un caballero –dijo irónicamente otra chica –por eso no quiere venir –aseveró mientras abrazaba brevemente a Saori –no temas son solo unos presumidos –. Saori se limitó a sonreír de lado mientras se alejaban del grupo de jóvenes que seguían riendo–. Con esto se pasará el mal rato –Mina le ofreció un vaso que Saori pensó que era de jugo –y otro para tu amigo –ofreció mientras sonreía y se acomodaba el cabello castaño. Ambas habían llegado frente a él.

- No gracias –se negó Shun –tengo que conducir.

- ¿Qué no para eso están los choferes? –afirmó la joven con soberbia mientras con dos dedos jugaba con la corbata de Shun.

- Es mejor no depender de nadie y ser responsable por mis actos –menciono fríamente Shun mientras la observaba a los ojos a pesar del revelador escote que del que la chica estaba sacando ventaja.

- Me gustan los hombres independientes –Saori observaba la escena sintiéndose incomoda. Ella no sabía coquetear y observar a Mina hacerlo le hacía sentir cada vez más niña –. Debes tener un auto muy potente, veloz en las curvas pero con un agarre firme y no dudo que sepa llegar a su destino ¿Me llevarías a dar una vuelta?

- Tendrás que disculparme no es un deportivo pero aun así, no hay lugar para un visitante. Permiso –dijo retirándose. Las mejillas de Mina estaban encendidas por la vergüenza y se separó groseramente de Saori que se preguntaba si estaban hablando de un vehículo.

- Estas fiestas aburren ¿Cierto? –interrogó una chica a la cual Shun había sobresaltado al llegar a otra habitación desierta. –Soy nueva por aquí y mi madre insiste en que debo tener amigos. Aun cuando no sabe que clase de chicos son estos. Todas las fiestas son lo mismo, alcohol, cigarros quizá otras cosas y sobre todo por lo menos la mitad ya han probado cuando menos besos entre ellos. Se rumora que esos diez ya conocen mucho más de lo que se considera un gesto amistoso –. Se refirió a el grupo principal que había organizado la fiesta, entre ellos se encontraba Ian y Mina. –Lo siento creo que he hablado mucho, suelo hacerlo cuando estoy nerviosa.

- ¿Y porque estas nerviosa? –interrogó Shun reprimiendo la risa.

- No conozco a nadie –susurró.

- Soy Shun, ya conoces al menos a una persona. Y la chica vestida de rojo es Saori.

- ¿Tu novia? –preguntó incomoda.

- Una amiga –contestó.

- Es bueno saberlo, al menos sé que puedo hablar contigo sin que mi integridad corra peligro –añadió cuando Shun enarcó una ceja –. Mi nombre es Mei.

Mei y Shun pasaron un buen rato charlando y riendo hasta que observó que Ian tomó por un brazo a Saori conduciéndola hacia las escaleras y rápidamente desaparecieron por ellas. Se despidió de la chica y fue tras ellos tan veloz como le permitía avanzar entre la multitud.

- Pasa te aseguró que te sentirás mejor –susurró al oído Ian mientras intentaba que Saori entrara. El rubio la tomó por los hombros y echó a un lado el cabello de Saori para darle un beso en el cuello.

- Me siento muy mal –menciono con un hilo de voz Saori.

- Calma, te aseguró que pronto lo olvidarás –insinuó sugerente mientras estrechaba su cuerpo aventurándose a besar la espalda desnuda de la chica.

- ¿Interrumpo? –cuestionó Shun molesto desde el pasillo, su corazón estaba agitado por su apuró al subir la escalera.

- Nada –mintió el rubio –creo que a tu amiga se le pasaron las copas. Quería recostarse.

- Puedo llevarla a casa. Gracias –cortó Shun observándolo fríamente mientras se acercaba a la chica.

- De acuerdo amigo. Nos vemos luego –dijo el rubio bajando las escaleras decepcionado que le hubieran interrumpido.

Al día siguiente Saori despertó con un terrible malestar en todo el cuerpo. Con dificultad se levantó de su cama y corrió hacia el baño. Salió de allí con el estomago adolorido, al igual que la cabeza. Lentamente se dirigió hacia la cocina. En ella Shun le daba la espalda, tras servirse una taza de café se encontró con el lamentable estado de su amiga.

- ¿Quieres un poco? –Shun rio cuando Saori se llevó la mano a la boca. Reprimiendo la sensación en su estomago.

- ¿Puedes no hacer tanto ruido? –murmuró –me siento muy mal.

- Y te sentirías peor de ser por ti.

- Creí que todo había sido un sueño –dijo sonrojada.

- O una pesadilla –volvió a reír Shun –. Toma esto te hará sentir mejor –le ofreció dos aspirinas y un vaso de agua –si yo fuera tú iría a dormir el resto de la mañana. Eso te hará sentir mejor.

- Suenas como todo un experto –dijo con perspicacia Saori.

- Es solo una recomendación que he leído por algún lugar, por cierto lo que hay en el refrigerador si es jugo de naranja –menciono burlón mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella en el mullido sofá.

- Juro no volver a hacerlo –dijo decidida.

- Es el primer paso para que suceda de nuevo –confirmó Shun.

- ¿Siempre es así?

- A veces es peor, pero no deberías preocuparte no volverás a hacerlo –corrigió tras la gélida mirada de Saori que pronto no tardo en quedarse dormida de nuevo.

Entrada la tarde Saori despertó en el sofá cubierta por un mullido cobertor, desperezó su cuerpo, se levantó y se dirigió hacia su recamará para tomar ropa para bañarse. Pronto sus gritos desde el baño alertaron a Shun que salió corriendo desde su cuarto. Saori ataviada solo con una toalla corrió hacia él aferrándose a su espalda.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó con preocupación.

- Vi algo –afirmó la chica empujando a Shun hacia el marco de la puerta.

- Es solo un ratón –aseguró después de echar un vistazo.

- Sácalo de ahí –le ordenó desesperada.

- Esta bien pero deja de enterrarme las uñas en los brazos –protestó. Se dirigió hacia la cocina y trajo una escoba.

- Pero no lo mates –gritaba Saori subida en una silla dirigiendo las acciones de Shun.

- ¿Y entonces como lo sacó? –cuestionó exasperado. La chica se bajó de la silla y corrió hacia su habitación salió casi inmediatamente con un frasco de plástico trasparente.

- Hazlo entrar ahí.

- ¿Estas bromeado? Los ratones no obedecen instrucciones.

- Solo hazlo, no quiero que muera –Shun la observó rápidamente, suspiró y por primera vez entendió como debía sentirse Ikki cuando eran niños.

Después de veinte minutos de sustos, gritos, órdenes y reproches el pobre ratón había entrado al frasco. Sin pensar Saori bajó de la silla y fue al encuentro con Shun y lo abrazó para felicitarlo. Cuando la puerta principal se abrió dejando ver a Hyoga, Seiya y Seika que cargaban algunas maletas.

- ¡Sorpresa chicos! –saludó efusivamente el ruso.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? –intervino Seika recelosa.

- Había un ratón –dijeron en coro los aludidos.

- ¿Ajá y donde esta? –cuestionó desconfiada Seika

- Esta en ese… ¡Oh no! –señaló Shun el frasco vacío que después del abrazó había dejado caer al piso.

- Y no tienes camiseta como ¿Porque? –preguntó Seika.

- Yo estaba en el baño estaba por meterme en la tina…–Saori recordó que traía puesta una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y completamente sonrojada se dirigió al mismo cerrando con un portazo.

- ¿Y cual es tu explicación? –la peliroja se dirigió a Shun que tenia el torso desnudo con algunos arañazos.

- Estaba en mi habitación, cambiándome –retó –¿Acaso insinúas algo?

- Solo que es sospechoso –añadió.

- Calma, no es la primera vez que ellos vienen a esta cabaña –persuadió Hyoga.

- Pues aun más a mi favor –defendió Seika. Hyoga estaba por protestar cuando el portazo que dio Seiya al entrar a su habitación terminó con su discusión.

* * *

_**Que no se me olvido el cumpleaños de Shuncito, tarde pero aun en tiempo. Y que creen hay mas...**_


	6. LO QUE NO RECUERDO

- ¿Bueno ya me vas a contar? –Preguntó Hyoga a Shun cuando habían dejado la cabaña. El ruso cargaba el frasco con el ratón capturado. Shun volteó a verlo receloso el ruso sostenía una sonrisa en sus labios y apuntó hacia su pecho –. Aun con todo el alboroto me di cuenta –Shun se rascó la nuca dudando responder pero otra idea vino a su mente.

- ¿Crees que Seiya haya malinterpretado?

- Claro que no, él no es así. Creo que Seika lo sacó de sus casillas con tanto comentario tonto. Además fue él el que los puso en tan absurda situación, así que no tendría derecho a enojarse –Hyoga despejó sus temores.

- ¿Por qué vinieron?

- Todo fue idea de Seika, ayer comenzó a mencionarlo y sabes que Seiya hace todo lo que ella quiere aun cuando jamás lo reconozca. Además me pareció buena idea regresar a esta cabaña. Hay buenos recuerdos en ella.

- Lo dirás por ti –intervino Shun – a mi casi me matan aquí e Ikki me dejo confuso pensando si estaba o no vivo.

- Al final resultaron buenas memorias –aseguró el ruso –si aquí parece buen lugar para que este pequeño tenga un hogar –dijo tras llegar a un prado con algunos troncos tirados. Abrió el frasco y dejó libre al indefenso animal –lo que hay que hacer por una mujer.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que seguro fue Saori la que insistió en que no lo matarás. Eres bondadoso pero no al extremo de voltear la casa para encontrarlo.

- ¿Estas insinuando algo Hyoga? –Encaró Shun.

- Estás muy sensible amigo, culpó a Seika por ello. Solo digo que debes valorar mucho su amistad y por lo visto han vuelto a ser los de antes. ¿Quieren dejar de ser orgullosos y aceptar que se extrañaron?

- No soy orgulloso –aseveró Shun.

- Lo mismo dijo ella de si misma –rio el rubio –. Deja de desviar la conversación olvidemos eso, anda cuéntame.

- Pues –dubitativo comenzó el relato –es algo aburrido nada fuera del otro mundo.

- Vamos, al menos déjame disfrutar de ese momento, me hubiera encantado ver la cara de tu hermano cuando te vio con eso. Si no mal recuerdo en una ocasión dijo que el cuerpo es un templo y que no debe ser garabateado, cuando Shiryu contemplaba una revista de tatuajes.

- Pues… –mencionó dubitativo –él me insto a hacerlo –murmuró.

- ¿Bromeas? –cuestionó incrédulo el rubio, Shun negó con la cabeza –o al menos eso creo –Hyoga lo miro extrañado –. Esta, bien –suspiró –estaba ebrio no, mejor dicho estábamos ebrios. No recuerdo mucho de ello, ¿Feliz?, no me mires así, me recuerdas a Saori –soltó con enfado.

- ¡Ah no. No es por eso! –dijo sorprendido sentándose sobre una pierna – no puedo imaginar a Ikki ebrio, tú ebrio a su lado como si fuera de lo mas normal e instándote a hacerte un tatuaje, creo que no le conocía del todo –sonrió ampliamente el ruso acomodándose para escuchar una buena historia.

- Te digo que no es gran cosa –insistió Shun.

- Y bien ¿Me contaras la historia? –interrogó Hyoga ansioso –o seguirás dando vueltas al asunto. No imagino a Ikki permitiendo que te hicieras algo así.

- Vamos, Hyoga mi hermano no es malo –Hyoga enarcó una ceja incrédulo.

- No que va –irónico mencionó –solo intentó matarnos un par de veces, fuera de ahí es encantador.

- Te recuerdo que tenias las mismas ordenes –burlón miraba al cisne mientras se sentaba a su lado en el tronco del árbol muerto.

- ¡Ah si! Pero hay una gran diferencia –Hyoga agitó una mano inocentemente y cerró los ojos –lo has dicho eran órdenes, lo de Ikki era algo así como una forma de pasar el tiempo.

- Ya que insistes…

-o-

- _Shun, ya es tiempo de irnos –dijo Ikki entrando por la puerta de empleados de una modesta cocina._

- _Aun no he acabado el turno, sabes que no me pagarán y necesitamos el dinero –replicó el aludido con las manos cubiertas de espuma._

- _Ya me harté de este sitio, busquemos otro –instó el peliazul empujando a su hermano para que soltará los platos que estaba lavando en el fregadero._

- _Ikki no podemos hacer eso –el mayor rodó los ojos –al menos espera a que me paguen, ¿Quieres?_

- _Conozco el método perfecto para que te vayas y te paguen –. Susurró a su oído, haciendo que Shun lo mirará con desconfianza –. Esta bien –levantó las manos y con expresión inocente continuó –has lo que quieras ya sabes donde encontrarnos, pero si tienes problemas para entrar no será mi culpa, creí que seria importante el primer cumpleaños que puedo celebrar contigo después de todo lo que hemos pasado_

- _De acuerdo, hazlo y nos vamos –dijo con hastío. _

_Shun había encontrado a Ikki por casualidad hacia siete meses cuando trabajaba para una posada. A partir de ese momento habían visitado diferentes poblaciones, realizando trabajos en donde pudieran hacerlo. Misteriosamente eran bienvenidos en todos los lugares, antes de eso Shun había tenido múltiples rechazos pues no solían emplearlo por la falta de documentos y por ser inmigrante, tiempo después averiguó que Ikki había estado manipulando a los patrones por medio de una variante muy ligera de su puño fantasma. Lo único que agradecía Shun es que no consiguiera un exorbitante sueldo._

- _Te retó –murmuró Ikki con voz torpe. Después de haber conseguido la paga de Shun, se habían dirigido a un bar en el cual los jóvenes solían reunirse sin temor a ser echados por ser menores de edad. _

- _Vamos Ikki deja a tu hermano en paz –intervino un chico de piel bronceada y cabello rubio –es su cumpleaños._

- _Con mayor razón. Hasta ahora nunca lo he visto perder la razón por un buen alcohol –refutó Ikki._

- _Tal vez sea porque basta con ver tu lamentable estado al día siguiente –se defendió Shun dando un sorbo a una cerveza –para mantenerme al margen prefiero beber con moderación._

- _¡Tonterías! Que nos traigan una botella ya veré la forma en que la termines._

- _Claro como te gusta hacer que el resto haga tu voluntad –menciono descuidadamente el peliverde. Mientras el rubio los observaba confuso._

- _Te demostraré que no es necesario. Hagamos un trato beberás un trago completo cada vez que una chica venga a esta mesa e intente hablarte y yo prometo que conseguiremos un trabajo de la forma convencional._

- _Como si eso fuera posible además en lugares como este no hay chicas –sonrió divertido Shun mirando alrededor. La taberna donde se reunían usualmente, tenía un aspecto lúgubre e inseguro. Lo que Shun desconocía es que algunas amigas de Axel, el chico que les acompañaba, habían sido invitadas por este a una fiesta en su departamento, la única condición era venir de una a una a este lugar e intercambiar un par de palabras con Shun._

- _¿Estas diciendo que aceptas? –intervino Axel. Tras el asentimiento confiado de Shun, Ikki y el rubio intercambiaron una mirada cómplice dispuestos a presenciar el espectáculo._

_Después de una hora, nueve chicas ya habían entrado al establecimiento y entablado conversación, que abarcaba diferente temas, desde que hora era hasta de donde provenía y que estaban festejando._

_Tras la aparición de quince chicas en el bar, Ikki tuvo que sacar por un brazo a su hermano de la taberna pues cumpliendo su palabra comenzó a beber no sin antes dedicarles miradas de reproche a sus compañeros aunque después de la tercera chica, sonrió derrotado y el mismo había llenado su vaso._

- _Hermanos los espero, Ikki ya sabes a donde ir –menciono Axel, que estaba rodeado por sus amigas –señoritas allá habrá diversión, música y chicos apuestos. Muchas gracias por contribuir al esparcimiento del festejado que sin duda en un par de horas podrá estar presentable para ustedes –dijo divertido antes de despedirse._

_Ikki torpemente avanzaba llevando casi arrastras a su hermano por un callejón bien iluminado, divertido por las incoherencias que este le decía._

- _Ahora si se te paso la mano, hermanito –dijo Ikki. Mientras hacia una pausa sobándose un hombro –. Deberías dejar de comer tanto, es difícil cargarte._

- _Es mi cumpleaños._

- _A buena hora se te ocurre relajarte, no tienes que acabar con el alcohol del mundo –reiteró Ikki –estas más ebrio que yo._

- _Fue tu idea, ¡Mira! –dijo con efusividad Shun se dirigió a un lugar con luces rojas que tintinaban._

- _Odias la agujas, que tiene de interesante este lugar –señaló Ikki cuando reconoció el zumbido de las maquinas tatuadoras._

- _Tanta gente esperando por una tortura –se cruzó de brazos el peliverde._

- _¿A que no lo intentas?_

- _Lo hago si tú lo haces._

- _Cobarde._

- _De acuerdo lo haré –entró intentando no sostenerse de las paredes y revelar su estado._

- _Oye, espera era una broma –dijo Ikki mientras Shun ya estaba observando algunos catálogos en busca de un diseño._

- _¿Primera vez? –cuestionó una chica con el cabello pintado de rosa, verde y amarillo._

- _Es mi cumpleaños –afirmó Shun._

- _Ya veo guapo, una fecha importante. ¿Y por cual te decides?_

- _Esto, es una tontería. Está ebrio no deberías hacer caso –Ikki se refirió a la chica._

- _Bueno la mitad de mis clientes lo están la primera vez, la segunda están mas sobrios que yo, después de la tercera traen a un amigo a su primera vez –dijo mientras se recargaba en el mostrador revelándoles un colorido tatuaje de flores que tenia en el antebrazo –y tengo otro mas interesante –presumió a Ikki._

- _ Pues te aseguro que no habrá ni primera vez –aseguró Ikki._

- _No lo creo –sonrió satisfecha la chica. Cuando Ikki volteó su hermano ya había ingresado a una de las habitaciones donde realizaban los tatuajes._

- _Mi cabeza, como duele –menciono Shun al día siguiente por la mañana. Su hermano tomaba café sentado en la estancia que hacia de cocina en el diminuto departamento que compartían. _

- _Y no solo eso debe dolerte –dijo con saña apuntando hacia su pecho. Ikki tenía razón el lado izquierdo de su pecho le escocia y sobre el traía una gasa._

- _Tengo miedo de mirar –Ikki soltó una carcajada._

- _No tienes mucho que temer, al menos no fue algo tan ridículo para mostrar en publico o el nombre de esa chica de la que me habló Hyoga alguna vez. ¡Ah! Y por cierto todas las amigas de Axel quieren verlo algún día –Ikki volvió a reír pues Shun lo observaba atónito –después que salimos de esa tienda o como quieras llamarle, fuimos al departamento de Axel. Mencionaste al menos dos veces a cada persona que estuvo ahí que te habías hecho un tatuaje –las mejillas de Shun se tiñeron de rojo._

- _¿Que mas hice? –cuestionó alarmado._

- _Solo eso…que yo sepa –agregó volviendo a reír. Shun se cubrió la cara con ambas manos._

- _Esa es la razón por la que no me gusta perderme en el alcohol –murmuró. Ikki lo observaba divertido, no había fallado al pensar que esta no era la primera resaca de su hermano._

-o-

- Fue una suerte que no hayamos elegido algo de lo que pudiéramos arrepentirnos –menciono sonriente Shun. Hyoga enarcó una ceja intrigado –Ikki tiene uno igual –agregó. Se levantó la camiseta permitiendo que el ruso observara la figura de un Fénix tipo tribal delineado en color negro sobre el pectoral izquierdo del peliverde –Ikki me dijo después, que yo había elegido ese lugar, estuve preguntándome mucho tiempo porque. Hasta que el mismo me dijo que de esta forma no importaba donde estuviéramos siempre estaría cerca de mi corazón. ¿Cursi no es cierto? Cosas de borrachos creo.

- Ahora recuerdo que alguna vez alguien dijo que las mejores borracheras son las que se olvidan, pero ahora sé que hay alguien que tiene algo para inmortalizar al menos una. Por lo que me cuentas parece que todo el tiempo que pasaste al lado de Ikki era diversión garantizada, después de estar tanto tiempo alejados entonces ¿Porque regresaste? –preguntó Hyoga. Shun le miro extrañado, colocó su mano sobre su tatuaje mientras la pregunta del rubio giraba en su mente.

* * *

**_Y esta es la forma en que celebro el cumpleaños de Shuncito, espero les haya gustado los dos capítulos. El fénix que tienen tatuado los hermanos es el que se queda en como imagen en este fic hasta la nueva actualización. Y aun cuando a algunas de mis lectoras no les gusten los tatoos, me pareció la forma mas tierna y alocada de que tengan su vinculo fraternal. _**

**_Nos vemos en la siguiente. Gracias a mis valientes lectoras que siguen hasta hoy dejando reviews llenos de calidad._**


	7. RIVAL

El rostro fascinado de Saori se reflejaba en el aparador de una tienda de fragancias, una sonrisa se acomodó en los delgados labios fantaseando con el obsequio en mente. Decidida se encamino hacia la entrada del suntuoso establecimiento.

- ¡Auch! –se quejó después de recibir las cajas sobre su cuerpo de una clienta distraída que abandonaba en establecimiento.

- Usted debe disculparme –menciono una voz peculiar –. Yo te recuerdo a ti, eres, eres… la prima ¿cierto?

- ¿La prima? –pensó Saori, pestañeando rápidamente, recelosa. Aun sentía el punzante dolor en su trasero provocado por la caída.

- Mhm…parece que no me recuerda –dijo Eve para sí misma –soy Eve. Shun es mi ...

- Sé quién eres, no golpeé mi cabeza –menciono resentida Saori. Entornó los ojos y suspiró ante el desconcierto de la trigueña.

- Hablas muy rápido, no entendí –Saori, resopló.

- ¡Olvídalo! –. Se levantó del suelo y pasó por un lado de la chica.

- ¿Vienes sola? –la pregunta terminó con la pizca de buen humor de la Diosa. Sin espera respuesta, Eve continuó –¿Puedo unirme a ti? Usualmente Shun me acompaña cuando se lo pido, pero quise probar mi idioma yo sola –. Saori suspiró derrotada. Auto reprochándose, pues la joven no era desagradable, por el contrario, Eve se caracterizaba por ser una risueña y simpática a pesar de vestir demasiado expuesta, según la opinión de Saori, para el clima actual. Siempre estaba ataviada con prendas ajustadas a su torneada figura, utilizaba blusas sin mangas, incluso sin tirantes. La pelilila no lograba recordar haberla visto ni una vez usando pantalón, siempre vestía faldas, de todo tipo, en extremo cortas.

- Ven, vayamos a esa tienda –. Menciono Eve, después de que Saori pasara más de una hora eligiendo una agradable fragancia masculina. Tomó por una mano a Saori y la arrastró hasta un aparador en el cual se exhibían pijamas. Saori sonrió coincidiendo con ella en comprar algunas. Entraron no sin antes mencionarle que en ese país el contacto físico era una especie de tabú.

- ¿Te parece lindo? –preguntó Eve mostrándole un conjunto de lencería. El sostén era de media copa, color gris humo, de encaje. Junto con una diminuta prenda inferior, a la cual a Saori se le antojo incomoda de vestir.

- Es bonito –murmuró cohibida.

- Siempre es mejor tener una opinión femenina. En esto no puedes confiar en los hombres cualquier cosa entre más diminuta y más traslucida sea, es mejor.

- ¿Es para ti? –la inocente Diosa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente –. ¿Quieres decir que tu…es decir tú y Shun…?–se sonrojó pasándose una mano por el brazo.

- ¿Qué esto? ¡Ah, no!. Es para mamá –dijo con desinterés dando la media vuelta y caminando lentamente.

- Señorita, –interceptó la encargada –acaban de llegar unos hermosos conjuntos en color verde y azul. El contraste con su piel dejará a su novio sin habla, se lo aseguro.

- ¿Puede mostrármelos? –susurró. Eve se alejó riendo con la encargada. Saori se quedó plantada en medio de la tienda sosteniendo una camisola de algodón, con estampado de gatitos, sintiéndose como una niña de dos años.

Dentro de la limosina, propiedad de Saori, la chica mantenía la vista en la ventanilla respondiendo con monosílabos a la plática de Eve. Después de haber recorrido durante cinco horas el centro comercial, sentía su vida; inocente y ridícula al lado de la extranjera. Detestaba utilizar el término japonés despectivo para todo aquel no nativo del país, sin embargo, sentía cierto placer al hacerlo mentalmente con Eve. Por su parte, la trigueña pensó que Saori era una chica muy considerada al acercarla a su casa. Para la pelila escuchar las mejores cualidades de Shun, estaba desquiciándola. Cuando bajaron, Saori presurosa bajo del auto por el camino empedrado de la mansión trastabillo y tropezó. Hyoga y Shun se dirigieron presurosos a prestar su ayuda mientras Seiya, ajeno de la situación, encestaba una canasta a su favor del juego de básquetbol sostenido por los tres, gran parte de la tarde.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó amable Shun. Saori afirmo con la cabeza. Sintió arder sus mejillas y pestañó bruscamente evitando el correr de las lágrimas por sus mejillas.

- Las cajas protegieron todo lo que traías. Bueno, casi –menciono Hyoga. El ruso había apilado las cajas tiradas en el piso, recuperando su contenido. Saori levanto la mirada y notó a que se refería su amigo. La caja del perfume se había abierto y el frasco se había roto, derramando su contenido.

- Tuviste mucha suerte de no cortarte –señaló Shun.

- Ven, te ayudaré –intervino Seiya. La tomó por un brazo poniéndola en pie. Una de sus rodillas había resultado afectada en la caída. El castaño tardó en pasar un brazo por su cuello para sostenerla y llevarla hasta su habitación.

- Ella es muy distraída –soltó Eve quién se había mantenido al margen durante todo el suceso. Se acercó a Shun que al igual que Hyoga no traía camisa –le pasó lo mismo cuando yo la encontré en el centro comercial.

- Me daré un baño y te acompaño a casa –menciono con ternura Shun tomando una de sus manos.

- Descuida, yo no quiero interrumpirte con tus amigos.

- Pues al parecer el partido se acabó –dijo Hyoga –. Le estábamos dando una paliza a Seiya –Shun reprimió una carcajada –. ¡Ah! Ahora ha aguantarle toda la semana farfullando que de no haber sido por la interrupción nos hubiera acabado –. Los chicos rieron al unísono.

Ya en la tarde, Hyoga y Shun se encontraban en el antiguo despacho de la mansión. Los chicos habían redecorado, esta habitación, brindándole la apariencia de un centro de juegos. En el centro se ubicaba una mesa de billar. En un extremo, una pantalla de considerable tamaño la cual ocupaban para jugar videojuegos o ver películas. También instalaron una máquina de hacer palomitas y había mesas movibles para las computadoras portátiles.

El antiguo y sobrio centro de mando del viejo Kido, quedó en el olvido tras capas de pintura llamativa, posters de atractivas chicas; paisajes y una alfombra llamativa que al menos albergaba a uno de los chicos, cada tarde.

- ¿Cómo logras zafarte de todo eso? –ásperamente Seiya preguntó a Shun. El aludido había estado leyendo un libro con los pies, descalzos, subidos en el sofá antes de que el castaño irrumpiera en la habitación con cara de pocos amigos. Hyoga enarcó una ceja sin dejar de comer frituras.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De todo eso, las estúpidas compras, los aburridos eventos y aun así, eres el novio del año –Shun intercambio miradas desconcertadas con Hyoga, el ruso se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

- Juró, Seiya que no sé de qué hablas –continuó Shun después de suspirar pesadamente.

- Nada la mantiene conforme. Como la otra vez, se enojó por dormirme en ese musical bobo –Shun y Hyoga volvieron a mirarse confundidos –ya saben cuál, ese donde secuestran a la cantante. El de la semana pasada, muy famoso –añadió con desesperación. Dejándose caer sobre la mullida alfombra.

- ¿Te quedaste dormido? –cuestionó Hyoga.

- Vamos, hasta Ikki dijo que el Fantasma de la Opera era bastante aceptable. Eso ya es mucho para sus propios estándares, además es una excelente historia.

- Ahora, hasta culto eres ¿no? –menciono hiriente el castaño.

- Seiya, he soportado tu mal humor por semanas. Tener problemas con tu novia, no te da derecho a estar molesto conmigo –se defendió fríamente Shun.

- Y… ¿cómo pudiste comprar una entrada al teatro? –intervino Hyoga, rompiendo el incómodo silencio entre los tres.

- No lo hice –menciono sin apartar la mirada de Seiya. El castaño permanecía, con los ojos cerrados, tumbado en la alfombra –habíamos sido contratados por un teatro para mantenerlo limpio entre actos. Citó al gerente del teatro: "La mejor publicidad es gratis". Por lo cual no le convenía a sus empleados no poder dar referencias certeras de las obras presentadas. Por lo cual nos dejaba observar, alejados de los asistentes.

- Les propongo algo –dijo Seiya aparentando calma –salgamos en la noche a un club ¿qué dicen?

- ¿Qué haremos cuando nos prohíban la entrada, genio? –mofó el rubio.

- Entonces al cine, al karaoke, a donde sea –Seiya se volvió a tender sobra la alfombra –estos tiempos de paz me están volviendo loco. Seika se fue hace algunos días, me siento abandonado.

- Sí yo fuera tú, llevaría a otra compañía a ese donde sea –dijo fríamente Shun.

- Pero no eres yo –cortó Seiya

- ¡Basta los dos! –interrumpió Hyoga. Levantándose para intensificar sus palabras –es obvio que pasa aquí –los aludidos alternaban miradas entre ellos y hacia el rubio –estas resentido porque te pateamos el trasero Seiya. ¡Vamos a jugar!

- Vayan ustedes, me voy a mi casa –murmuró el castaño saliendo de la habitación.

- ¿Y a este que le pasa?

- Quisiera saberlo Hyoga, quisiera saberlo –finalizo Shun.

-o-

- Te resfriaras, si sigues aquí.

Oyó lejanamente Saori. La chica estaba sentada en una banca de madera de un concurrido parque público. Subió la mirada hasta Shun, él sonreía amablemente. Entre el cuello y el hombro sostenía un paraguas mientras deslizaba de los brazos su gabardina gris oxford. Le tendió una mano, ella se levantó y Shun la cobijo con prenda. Frunció el ceño al percatarse de la casi inundada calle, tomó a la chica por la mano ayudándola a cruzar. Saori temblaba, completamente empapada, sin emitir ni una palabra. Shun cada tiempo la observaba, de reojo, mientras caminaban bajo la lluvia, la cual no tardó en arrecear. La tomó por un brazo y la llevó hasta la entrada de un edificio, Saori intentaba calentar sus manos, soplando cálido aliento sobre ellas, sin resultado. Shun tamborileó los dedos sobre su pierna, prestando atención al atuendo de la chica. Llevaba puesto un vestido ligero estampado hasta las rodillas, calzaba sandalias descubiertas. Por todo su cuerpo escurría agua, el peliverde desconocía por cuanto tiempo ella había estado bajo la lluvia, pero por su apariencia podía estimar; demasiado. Frustrado, la tomó por la mano y condujo con rudeza hasta la acera de enfrente, entraron en una diminuta estancia hasta un corredor alfombrado, Saori seguía ensimismada y apenas notó cuando entraron a la habitación.

- ¿Leíste los anuncios? –la chica negó con la cabeza salpicando agua alrededor con el cabello mojado –. Hay un inusual tormenta, las líneas de los trenes le temen a las fuertes ráfagas de viento, si las corrientes se intensificaban era probable la suspensión de servicios por al menos un par de horas, no podemos esperar en la intemperie –lanzó Shun –. Ahí podrás cambiarte –apuntó con la cabeza al diminuto baño.

Sin decir nada Saori se adentró a una tina de baño. Abrió la llave de agua caliente, de la regadera, permitiéndole al agua recorrer su cuerpo en busca del calor que tanto anhelaba. Un poco más animada, exprimió un par de veces su vestido antes de salir del cuarto, ataviada con una bata de baño.

- Deberíamos decirle a la recepción que lleven a la lavandería nuestra ropa, les llamaré –dijo tomando el auricular. Shun se volteó rápidamente y colgó, la pelilila lo observo extrañada.

- Es que… dudo que tengan ese servicio.

- No seas tonto, podemos pagarlo.

- No es por el dinero. ¿Sabes dónde estamos?

- ¡Claro!. No soy una boba, es un hotel –menciono algo ofendida mientras observaba unos muñecos de peluche de ratones acomodados arriba de un arco por sobre la cama, estos hacían juego con los de la tina.

- Si pero…–dudo –es un hotel del amor.

- ¿Por qué se te ocurrió traerme aquí? –exclamó cerrando con las manos la bata de baño que traía puesta.

- Pues, porque… estabas congelándote. Y no sé si lo notaste, pero la calle es un río –señalo con la cabeza. Saori se aproximó con cautela hasta la ventana. El agua llegaba casi hasta el primer escalón de los edificios de enfrente.

Fue el turno del peliverde para tomar un baño, mientras la chica inspeccionó tan peculiar lugar, con la mirada. Era una habitación diminuta, pero acogedora. Jugó con las luces de neón reflejadas en el techo cambiando sus tonalidades y direcciones. Al lado de la pantalla plana, estaba un mini bar y un armario. Agotada se recostó sobre la suave cama. Tomó el control remoto y encendió la televisión, la imagen en el aparato la llevo a taparse la boca para evitar la salida de algún sonido, abrió los ojos y ladeo la cabeza, apenada la apagó de inmediato. Se cubrió con el edredón y permitió a las lágrimas, silenciosas, rodar por sus mejillas. Estaba tan triste que ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de Shun, de nuevo en la habitación.

- No me mires así –sollozó, ocultando su rostro entre las mantas.

- Sonaré entrometido, pero pienso que seguro podrán arreglarse –dijo incomodo rascándose la nuca –. ¿Sabes? Esta habitación es muy fría, encenderé la calefacción y después buscaré algo de comer. Aun cuando no tengas ganas –se adelantó a añadir ante la negativa de la pelilila –el baño caliente no quitará el frío de tu cuerpo si no has comido nada –. Shun regresó más tarde con una bolsa de plástico y observo a la chica aun acurrucada en la cama, suspiró tristemente pues el subibaja de su pecho la delataba. Se sentó en un mullido tapete frente a ella, le dio un tazón de sopa, preparada con ayuda de la tetera ubicada en la pequeña despensa –me quedaré con el jugo de fresa.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Sé cuánto te gusta el de mango.

- No me refiero a eso. ¿Por qué cuidas de mí así sin preguntar nada? No lo digo solo por esta vez, si no por lo de la fiesta –dibujo círculos imaginarios en el colchón.

- Es lo que hacen los amigos. Harías lo mismo por mí. Todos necesitamos espacio para poder ordenar nuestros pensamientos –. Saori se mordió un labio, indecisa, en su mente giraba una ansiada pregunta –. Comamos, se enfriará –. La chica desvió la mirada hasta su tazón y sin ánimo introdujo la cuchara en el. Un agradable calor se instaló en ella tras el primer bocado, sin darse cuenta terminó de comer –. Deberías colocar tu ropa cerca de esta rendija –menciono Shun dejando sobre una silla su camisa húmeda.

- No puedo hacer eso –menciono sonrojada. Él la observo extrañado –yo… –tomó sus piernas entre sus brazos –es toda mi ropa –desvió la mirada azorada.

- Vamos, es solo ropa –sonrió –prometo no mirar –.Saori se sonrojó más recordando la prenda que Eve había comprado. Él tenía razón, ¿Cómo podía ser interesante la ropa interior blanca, de algodón, con ridículo estampado de osos rosas y azules? Se reprendió mentalmente por tener tal pensamiento –. No pienso obligarte, sin embargo, no tendrás nada seco para vestir en cuanto pasé la tormenta y para como se ve, tardará bastante –la mirada del chico se perdió en el blanco del granizo –. Parece invierno –. Shun se frotó los brazos sobre la felpuda bata.

- Shun.

- Dime.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –murmuró cohibida desde las cobijas.

- Claro.

- Es…personal. Bueno yo…¿visitas estos lugares con frecuencia? –se encogió de hombros antes de contestar.

- Algunas veces…a la semana –Saori se sorprendió enmudeciendo –la paga es buena. Nadie debe verte.

- ¿Cómo?

- Estos lugares se caracterizan por su discreción, a algunas personas les avergüenza trabajar en estos lugares.

- Es decir…¿sigues trabajando?

- Solo un par de veces a la semana. Me aburrí con tanto tiempo libre. Descuida nadie de la fundación lo sabrá –dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Me malentiendes. ¿Cuándo llegas tarde, es por esto?

- La mayoría del tiempo.

- Ella es muy bonita –agregó sintiendo como se acercaba a una zona peligrosa –debes ser muy especial para ella –murmuró con tristeza. Shun se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

Saori abrió los ojos y se desperezo, la opresión en su pecho había desaparecido aun cuando sentía un ligero dolor de cabeza por llorar tanto tiempo. Durante la noche se había deshecho de las frazadas y se avergonzó por la posición ocupada por sus pechos en bata con premura la acomodo sobre si asegurándose de que Shun siguiera dormido, al jalar el edredón tiró una lámpara cercana despertándolo.

- Buenos días –dijo adormilado.

- ¿Días? ¿Qué hora es?

- Las seis treinta.

- Tenemos que irnos. ¿Por qué no me despertaste ayer? –dijo a toda prisa tomando su ropa y dirigiéndose a cambiarse.

- ¿Qué caso tendría? Estabas profundamente dormida y dejo de llover alrededor de las dos de la mañana. No habríamos tenido forma de regresar a casa.

- ¿Has pensado que diremos si alguien nos pregunta donde hemos estado toda la noche?

- Tranquila, seguro se enteraron de la tormenta –menciono mientras calzaba sus tenis de lona –están un poco húmedos.

- Pero…¿has olvidado las cosas que dijo Seika?

- Esas son tonterías y Seiya lo sabe –dudo por un momento ¿sería que por eso se había estado comportando tan raro?

- Lo sé…pero…

- ¿Hay algo que debería saber? –se acercó a Saori.

- Ya no quiero pelear por su culpa.

- Ella se marchó hace un par de días –la chica lo observo con recelo y salió de la habitación.

- ¡Hey! Espera –jadeaba Shun detrás de ella sin hacer caso a un par de ancianas que murmuraron tras verlos salir del hotel –detente por favor. Saori siguió caminando sin prestar atención a una mujer que proclamaba algo acerca de la decencia de las señoritas –. La estación de tren más cercana esta por la izquierda ¿quieres detenerte? –. Saori se detuvo percatándose que su compañero traía la playera, la gabardina y el cinturón en la mano aun –. Gracias –dijo deslizando la playera negra por su torso –ponte esto, –le acercó la gabardina mientras se colocaba el cinturón –la mañana aún está fresca. No quiero que enfermes.

- Perdón –fue la última palabra que menciono antes de sumirse en silencio durante todo el trayecto hacia la mansión.

Cuando llegaron se percataron que Hyoga había dejado una nota en la cual avisaba sobre pasar la noche en el departamento de Seiya. Nadie dentro de la mansión se había percatado de su ausencia, ni siquiera la servidumbre acostumbrada a los desplantes de Saori. La chica tomó su propio teléfono portátil olvidado en una mesa cuadrada, cerca de la puerta principal. Revisó la pantalla en busca de mensajes o llamadas perdidas, rápidamente su rostro se llenó de tristeza, se dirigió hasta las escaleras y con paso lento subió las escaleras. Shun la retuvo por un brazo, Saori le sonrió tristemente y con gracia soltó el agarre para continuar su camino.

* * *

Me gustaría agradecer a todas por seguir leyendo este fic no, no esta abandonado ni se me olvido subirlo. Ayer tuve que ir al dentista y llegué cansada, así que hasta hoy se pudo.

Muy especiales gracias para: _**Jannette-BlackWeasley, liluel azul,InatZiggy-Stardust, darkacuario, Darkleon, Mary Martin, Satsuki-chan, Alyshaluz y Alpheratz**_ (aun cuando me abandone todo el fin de semana y haga drama por no aparecer en la semana en el chat)

Espero Satsuki-chan que aun rondes estos lugares y puedas leer, no eres pesada para nada. Me halagas con tus reviews. Siento mucho la demora.


End file.
